


Я бы никогда

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Небо Севера глядело с укоризной.
Relationships: Deneve/Helen (Claymore)
Kudos: 4





	Я бы никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Это не грамматическая несогласованность. Это стилистический прием.
> 
> ФБ-2011

Еще не получив Номера, Денев слыхала о неких «неуставных отношениях» между клеймор. Выяснив, что имелось в виду, она пожала плечами и ни капли не заинтересовалась: сперва у нее была тяжелая и нервная учеба, потом работа и того похлеще, и времени на всякую чепуху попросту не оставалось.  
На Севере, несмотря на тренировки и редкие охоты на местную нечисть, времени на раздумья было хоть отбавляй.  
Однажды в часы отдыха у костра у Денев мелькнула нелепая мысль, что ее отношения с Хелен напоминают супружеские: подначки и подколы с одной стороны — и непрошибаемое спокойствие с другой, на фоне общей взаимовыручки и готовности придти на помощь в беде.  
Мелькнуть бы мысли да и забыться, но не тут-то было.  
Денев поймала себя на том, что теперь все, что бы ни делала Хелен, она воспринимает с позиции «муженька», привыкшего к закидонам подруги жизни.  
Денев гордилась тем, что никогда себе не врет и хорошо разбирается в человеческой природе. Потому, помаявшись пару недель, она решила взглянуть своей тревоге в лицо: да, человеческая природа Денев от одуряющего безделья возжаждала неуставных отношений.  
Тревога как раз сопела в две дырочки, уткнувшись Денев в плечо: дремала, опершись спиной о стену временного убежища, и завалилась набок.  
Что ж, подумала с оттенком обреченности бывшая Номер Пятнадцать, если ориентироваться на схему супружеских отношений, нужно начать с ухаживаний.  
Что может понравиться Хелен?

Достать его стоило трудов.  
— Яблоко! — счастливо заорала Хелен. — Яблочко!..  
И тут же впилась зубами в наливной красный бочок.  
— Ты нафтояффий двуф! — провозгласила она, упоенно чавкая.  
«Еда» равно «друг», мысленно поставила галочку Денев, наблюдая, как боевая товарищ догрызает сердцевину вместе с семечками и хвостиком.  
Сменим тактику. Что там еще бывает?..

Цветы, уныло подумала Денев, глядя, как Хелен старательно шинкует только что слепленного на пару с Юмой снеговика, цветы совершенно не вариант.  
Денев аккуратно выбросила в сугроб стащенный в каком-то сарае пучок сухостоя, «защищающего от зла».

С подарками тоже не сложилось.  
— Прилично, — заключила Хелен, примерив новый черный костюм.  
По мнению Денев, несмотря на закрытый воротник и длинные штаны, приличным там и не пахло. Одежда обтягивала Хелен, как перчатка, подчеркивая каждый изгиб.  
Оставалось порадоваться, что притащенные Табитой и Денев недо-юбки, а также что-то вообще неописуемое, вроде сильно укороченных мужских подштанников, достались другим воительницам.  
— Прилично, — бесстрастно подтвердила Денев. — Вот еще плащ.  
Кусок тряпки удачно скрыл телеса боевой товарища.  
Денев выдохнула.

Свидание, осенило Денев, свидание. Уединение, романтика и звездное небо Севера!  
Денев поморщилась и с хрустом вогнала меч в сине-зеленую грудь недобитого противника. В лицо чвякнуло фиолетовой кровью.  
Что ж эти твари такие цветастые.  
Хелен с гиканьем пронеслась мимо, задавшись целью нанести еле живому от страха йома несовместимое с жизнью увечье.  
Звездное небо Севера глядело с укоризной.

Это уже просто смешно, решила Денев одним прекрасным утром. Взрослая серьезная воительница вполне может сказать другой, что у нее… намерения.  
Группа отступниц заняла заброшенный пиетский дом, и Хелен как раз отрабатывала мудреный удар на валяющемся во дворе бревне.  
— Хелен, — решительно начала Денев. — У меня к тебе предложение.  
— О! — обрадовалась Хелен, бросаясь вперед. — Спарринг! А то так можно с тоски загнуться!

Сидя на камушке, Денев медитировала на могилку командира Ундины.  
Командир была девушкой закомплексованной и странной, но, учитывая установившиеся между ними почти доверительные отношения, у нее, по крайней мере, можно было спросить, что обычно делают клеймор, если им сдуру возжелалось неуставного с боевой товарищем.  
Вот же зашла в голову блажь.  
— Ну, и что бы ты сделала, командир? — вслух сказала Денев, чувствую себя донельзя глупо. — Цветы, подарки, свидания — это смешно. Может, по морде ей врезать? Для полного прояснения ситуации?  
— О-о! — воскликнули сзади. — Да ладно? Втюрилась, что ли? Ты? Ты ж кремень-человек, ничего себе! Ну, ну, в кого?!  
Судя по звуку, Хелен шустро пропрыгала по сугробам и встала перед Денев, улыбаясь от уха до уха. И закрывая своими… изгибами тусклое солнце.  
Ну, приехали, обозлилась на себя Денев, до того распустила сопли, что не чувствует чужую ауру. Или это Хелен так научилась скрываться? Да нет, ее как раз все ругают за то, что плохо подавляет силу йома. Но тогда как она так подкралась?..  
Видимо, отпечаток ауры Хелен настолько въелся в сознание, что Денев перестала отличать ее от своей собственной.  
— Ну, так кто? — Хелен прямо лучилась радостью от предвкушения возможности подоставать друга. — Табита? Юма? Синтия? Они все трое такие… беззащитные! Или это Клэр? Да ну, что, Клэр, что ли? Тогда тебе ничего не светит, ты ж знаешь, там любовь до гроба… да ладно! Мирия? Тянет же человека на командиров!..  
Денев коротко простонала и стукнулась лбом о рукоять собственного воткнутого в землю клеймора.  
А потом прыгнула, завалила Хелен на снег и быстро поцеловала.  
Губы у Хелен оказались вовсе не такие твердые, как Денев представлялось. Очень даже мягкие губы.  
И другие, м, выпуклости — тоже… мягкие.  
Денев сообразила, за что держится, и несколько смутилась, но даже не подумала убрать руку.  
— Ты чего?.. — спросила Хелен — почему-то шепотом.  
Денев отлепила с ее щеки мокрые волосы.  
Вот же гадство, уныло заключила Денев, сколько раз эту заразу на себе таскала, сколько наблюдала ее истекающей кровью, сколько ее конечности искала по полю боя — идиотский бесполезный атакующий тип! — но ни разу не чувствовала такой близости.  
Денев попыталась встать — в конце концов, у нее промокли колени, — но Хелен зачем-то вцепилась ей в рукав.  
— Слушай, — быстро сказала она. — А ты соображаешь, как это у баб происходит?.. А то я как-то никогда… больше по мужикам.  
Денев подумала, что ослышалась. Она бы даже забеспокоилась, что боевая товарищ крепко ударилась головой при падении, если бы не считала Хелен бесповоротно контуженной в раннем детстве.  
— Ну, я к чему, — вела дальше Хелен свою мысль. — Если никто из нас не соображает, как оно, то будет… не очень. Поначалу.  
— Я не в курсе, — хрипло выжала из себя Денев.  
— Херово, — очень серьезно заключила Хелен. — Ну, как обычно. Тренировки нам в помощь.  
И полезла целоваться.  
Денев так изумилась, что даже забыла закрыть глаза, и с полминуты с критически близкого расстояния наблюдала сосредоточенную, слегка мечтательную и в целом очень глупую рожу Хелен.  
М-да, подумала Денев, стараясь не улыбнуться — ее все же целовали, причем очень старательно, и, в конце концов, это не у нее от валяния в снегу сейчас стремительно намокала спина — если у Хелен каждый раз будет такое лицо, «супружеская жизнь» обещает стать до икоты смешным мероприятием.  
Денев решительно сжала грудь боевой товарища, услышала одобрительное мычание и скосила взгляд на могилу командира.  
Надгробия павших в Северной войне всем своим видом одобряли неуставные отношения.  
Видимо, лежащие под ними были в курсе, что там и как.


End file.
